zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Louise de La Vallière
Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière (Japanese: ルイズ・フランソワーズ・ル・ブラン・ド・ラ・ヴァリエール Ruizu Furansowāzu ru Buran do ra Variēru, pronunciation: /lʊiz fransuaːz lə blan də la valɪɛr/ or /lʊiz frãsuaːz lə blã də la valɪɛr/) is the main female protagonist of Zero no Tsukaima. She is the third daughter of the Vallière family, an aristocratic family well known in Tristain. She is currently attending classes in the Tristain Academy of Magic, where she is known as Louise the Zero due to her zero success rate at spell casting and lack of any elemental affinities, a nickname acquired even before the first episode. Appearance Louise is a petite girl with long, pink hair and pink eyes. She is usually seen in her school uniform, which consists of a white, buttoned up shirt, a short, black skirt, and a long, black cape. She has the school's emblem tied onto the collar of her shirt. She also wears long, black socks that goes up to her thighs and a pair of black shoes. Personality Louise is a complex character with an equally complex personality. For the most part she does her best to act like a proper noble; collected, proud, and powerful. However, her mercurial nature often results in her acting impatient, temperamental, shy, and reckless. On the other hand, she is capable of great generosity, selflessness, thoughtfulness, and active support. Her failures with magic, and the subsequent disapproval from her family and peers, have also left her with a crippling need to prove herself, to obtain affection, and obtain recognition, the same traits that result in her risking herself during the War, the rescue of Tabitha, and the fight against the Ancient Dragon. Summary Her poor magical ability is due to her alignment to void magic, an ancient branch of magic which only four people can currently use, with the the last known user before them being Brimir; because of the branch's rarity the Academy does not have the ability to properly train Louise in its use, unlike other students who can learn their magical specialization from teachers who share their alignment. Void magic itself seems to be mostly capable of only destruction; any time she tries to use it for anything else it will result in an explosion of varying magnitude. She has been known - however - to be able to do relatively simple spells, but her use of void magic requires a certain amount of time to build up before use. In season 4 she, Saito, and the others travel to Romalia to meet with Henrietta and Pope Vittorio. There the group discuss a possible alliance to challenge King Joseph's plans to conquer Halkeginia. After the discussion, Louise and Tiffa and made priestesses and are given the chance to take part in a ceremony celebrating the Pope's coronation. Later she is captured by King Joseph. After the destruction of Joseph and his fleet, Louise and her friends return to Tristain and take part in a celebratory ball. Later, after retrieving Saito and Tiffa from the elf lands of Neftes, during which Saito became Tiffa's familiar as well, they then attend Tabitha/Charlotte's coronation as queen of Gallia. It is also during that time that she overhears the Pope saying that once Saito used up his Liveslatte power, he will die. When they fought the Ancient Dragon, and fail to destroy it the first time, Louise sends Saito back to his world using the World Door. Later, Saito manages to come back with a fighter plane, and they manage to defeat the Dragon for good. After Saito sets her mind at ease (though his contract with Tiffa had run out, his contract with Louise kept him alive). With the Dragon dead, Saito then proposed to Louise and they were married. After the wedding Louise used her magic to go to Saito's world, Japan, to visit his parents (where they most likely reside now). Relationships Saito Hiraga Saito is Louise's main love interest throughout the entire series. She literally treats him like a dog at first, as Saito looks and acts like a commoner, at first, until he proves his worth as a familiar. At first, she thought of him as a failure due to her magical aptitude. Every chance she gets, she punishes him when he "disobeys" her but as the story develops she starts realizing that she cares about him; not simply as her familiar, who is bound to protect her, but she starts to develop feelings for him. The more her feelings develop, the more she gets jealous of other girls and wants to spend more time with him, she can also get jealous when faced with girl's more developed then her, which includes almost every girl she meets. At certain points, she has been known to worry about going too far and driving Saito away with her temper. In the final episode, Louise and Saito gets married and has, most likely, went to live with him in his world. Surprisingly, the light novels end up becoming a deconstruction of having a relationship with a Tsundere, more specifically, the unfortunate implications of domestic abuse caused by it. Especially after the 11th volume. Cattleya de La Fontaine She is very fond of her elder sister and she looks up to her. Cattleya treats Louise with lots of love and kindness compared to their older sister Éléonore. Éléonore de La Vallière Louise fears her oldest sister, who is strict and always tells her to drop magic due to Louise's apparent inability to cast nearly all magic. Even so, Éléonore cares deeply about Louise. Spells *'Explosion' :: Eoru. Sunu. Firu. Yarunsaksa... :: Onu. Sunu. Uriu. Ru. Raduo... :: Beozusu. Yuru. Suwieru. Kano. Oshiera. :: Jera. Isa. Wunshu. Hagaru. Beokun. Iru... *'Dispel' *'Illusion' *'Teleport (only able to teleport to as far as she can see; but is capable of being casted rapidly unlike Illusion. The distance depends on how much of the incantation she chants before using it)' *'World Door (creates a magical door between one place and another)' *'Total Annihilation (Capable of annihilating an entire army but takes time to charge. Unknown limits)' *'Air Hammer' Titles Louise is the third daughter of the Duke de La Vallière and Karin, Duchess of La Vallière. She later becomes a lady-in-waiting for Henrietta, Queen of Tristain.Volume 4, Chapters 2, 5, and 9Volume 5, Story 1Volume 6, Chapter 1Volume 7, Chapter 3Volume 10, Chapters 4 and 6 and EpilogueVolume 13, Chapter 3 After Louise's void was revealed to her family, Henrietta made Louise her heir, thus the Crown Princess of Tristain.Volume 11, Chapter 4 Gallery CutSheetLouise.jpg CutSheetLouise2.jpg Sport.png Line-up.png Louise-BlackDress.png Vol1-LouiseUndressInFrontOfSaito.jpg|Louise undressing in front of Saito Vol1-LouiseKissSaito019.jpg Season 2 -LouiseInBoatDifftClothes.png|Louise after Saito kisses her (Season 2, Episode 4) LouiseSitting.jpg LouiseBikini.jpg Saito-LouisePortrait.jpg LouiseBust2.jpg|Louise before leaving for Saito's world (Final episode) Demon shrimp 1.JPG F4-Saito-LouiseDress4Wedding.jpg|Louise and Saito on their wedding day no_contest_1.jpg tiny_maid_1.jpg Louise Tiny maid 2.jpg LouiseCosplayTiny cat 1.jpg louise school swimsuit 1.JPG SaitoLouiseCarrage.jpg|Louise and Saito's wedding superhero10_thumb.jpg|Louise on Super Heroine Chronicle superhero11.jpeg|Louise on Super Heroine Chronicle maid trio 1.PNG Name Louise is named after (Françoise Louise de La Baume Le Blanc), a mistress of from 1661 to 1667. Also known as *''Zero Louise'' *''Louise the Zero (by her classmates especially Kirche)'' *''Little Louise (by her sisters)'' *''My Louise (by Saito)'' *''Little Runt Louise (by Éléonore)'' *''Crybaby Louise (once by Éléonore)'' *''Louise Françoise (by Henrietta) Void Bearer'' *''Chibi Louise in fansubs (by Éléonore)'' *''Lemon-chan (once by Saito)'' Trivia Asobi Cameo References Novel Ref Appearance on other Media *On Superheroine Chronicle, (a.k.a Chou Heroine Senki) she is one of the characters that was ensured to appear in the game (Source Bandai Namco). 'Navigation' Zero no Tsukaima>>Characters Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Female Character Category:Tristain Category:Tristain Academy Category:La Vallière Category:Void Category:Mage